Are you a real cop?
by thatrandomstoryteller
Summary: Gail needs cheese puffs, whilst there she makes a new freind.. sorta
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Gail or Holly, Nor do I own Rookie Blue.. All mistakes are my own.**

Gail POV

I'm going to kill Dov, not only is he letting Chloe stay at Casa Peckstein Diaz but he gave her the last of my cheese puffs.. It should be an arrestable offence if you really think about it

So here I am at the nearest 7/11 walking up and down the aisles trying to find the cheesy goodness When I feel something pull at my pants leg looking down I see a small child with eyes full of tears, _ugh great a lost child just what I need_

''What's the stitch Kid?'' I ask kneeling down to get eye level with the crying infant, He just looks at me as his bottom lip starts trembling ''You lost?'' trying to prompt words out of him

''Uh huh and momma always says to ask a police officer for help'' he whispers to the floor

''Well your momma is a smart woman.. You got a name kid?'' I ask now sitting down, leg cramps are not fun, he sits next to me and rests his head on my arm

''Yeah It's Marco.. What's your name lady?''

''It's Gail.. Gail Peck, You wanna cheese puff?'' Holding out a packet I opened, he looks hesitant like I just grown another head, then it clicks why ''It's not stealing I'm gonna pay for them later''

''Oh okay, but I don't like Cheese puffs Momma says there no good for you too much processed things in them.. plus you'll get fat if you eat junk all the time'' _Okay Rude.__  
><em>

''Nah I got a good metabolism I could eat these for the rest of my life and not get fat.. and I run a lot chasing bad guys so that helps''

''How come your not Getting bad guys now? Are you really a police officer?'' He questions me

''Because I'm helping you that's why''

''But we're just sat on the floor while you steal those cheese puffs''

''It's not stealin-''

''It kinda is momma never lets me eat anything in the shops until I've paid, I could call the cops on you'' He says arching an eyebrow.. I take my radio off it's clip and hand it to Marco

''Go ahead im sure they would love to know'' I challenge him, to my surprise he lift's the radio to his mouth and presses the bottom to talk

''Excuse me real police officers there is a lady here who say's she is a cop here name is Gail and she is stealing cheese puffs from the store'' he announces into the radio, a few seconds pass until the radio comes to life in his hands

''Hello little guy could you tell garage pail Gail to stop stealing those Cheese puffs and remind her that we have work to do'' _of course it would be Steve that answers_

''Sure thing Mr Police man'' He says as he hands me my radio back, This kid has some guts I'll give him that.. makes me kinda like him in a weird way, who knows

In the corner of my eye I see some commotion heading straight down the aisle, knowing full well it's the guardian of this brass child i let out a sigh of relief

''Marco! what have I told you about running off!'' I hear the woman shout when I look up it takes me a while to register that it is Holly stood infront of us, the same woman who was on a date with me and never mentioned children, the same woman who I've known for about two weeks after she literally walked into my life and crime scene

''Lunch-box he's fine, sure is a talker and and questioner but he's good.. so a child?''

''Thank god he always seems to run of when im not looking!.. A Child? yes Gail he is a child good detective skills'' She smirks happy with her little quip

''Yes but he's your child right? Cause he couldn't stop talking about how smart his momma is or that she doesn't like him eating Cheese puffs an-''

''Gail This child doesn't belong to me, he belongs to my sister who is smart because she is a doctor and yes she doesn't like him eating cheese puffs as much as I like you eating them.. Don't you think I would have mentioned to you if I had a child Gail?''

''He questioned if I was a real cop and tattled on me to my brother Holly, He could be your Child''

''Gail you were dressed as a stripper when I met you no wonder I doubted if you were an actual cop.. anyone would, Look I'm gonna take him for Ice-cream a kind of 'sorry-i-lost-you' gift, you wanna come with?''

''Yeah sure I don't know if Chloe and Dov have finished being repulsive loved up'' I say as we leave the 7/11 we got to the end of the car park until I noticed something ''Uh Holly.. Where's Marco?''

''Damn it!''


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Gail or Holly, Nor do I own Rookie Blue.. All mistakes are my own.**

Holly POV

''You have got to be kidding me'' I say to no one in particular pulling out my phone, I click on the one contact I need right now ''Gail, I lost him.. Yeah I know again.. Gail I am telling you it's like he has ninja skills... Look can you just please come down here, thank you''

While I'm waiting for her to come and help me I take a lap around the grocery store again, checking the electronic aisle and toy aisle again making sure I haven't missed him, ten minutes of searching I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder

''Lunch-box I've come up with the theory that you are not as observant and you'd like to think you are'' She says as she links our hands together ''I mean this is the third time this month you have lost our son.. maybe I need to get a tracker on him, my mother would have done that if she were still here''

''And that's exactly why we're not doing it, Gail I swear this is baby brain.. or he is the new Houdini'' I explain muling over the idea that our son may be a great magician

''Yeah you can't use the pregnancy card all the time, Just like you told me on Nathaniel'' She says with a laugh ''Why are we having another one when you can't keep a hold of the one we have now''

''Hey, Rude. And to answer your question technically it's Chloe's fault, you were the one who got all broody after you held baby Blake so don't look at me, Plus you got me knocked up so..''

''I suppose, look he can't have gotten far which Aisles have you checked'' so I start naming the ones I've checked explaining that I've checked everywhere even asking the pre-pubescent boy at the costumer service desk to make an announcement

''Babe I think I know where he is'' My wife tells me I just quirk an eyebrow and she leads me in the direction to the junk food aisle and low and behold there sits our son in the middle on the floor with empty packets of Cheese puffs around him looking happy as he makes his way through his.. Seventh? packet

''Nate buddy what have I told you about wandering off'' Gail calls to him as she heads off to get him

''Nate you can't just eat things without paying for them buddy, it's stealing''

''It's not stealing if you pay later'' My wife and son say in unison and I cant help but laugh and shake my head


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **this is not a chapter**

If you guys have any prompts for me feel free to leave them in the reviews section or PM me

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed this story


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I don't own rookie blue or the characters, all mistakes are my own**

''Hey Gail it's Traci I need you to come and get holly from the Lab she's had a rough day''

''Is she okay? what's going on?''

''Yeah physically she's fine.. it's just she had a little boy on her table and you know with her having Nate it's just shook her up''

''Crap.. yeah give me ten minutes okay?''

''Got it''

It takes me less than ten minutes to drive over to the Lab and I can see why Traci called me, as soon as I open the doors holly has her back turned to me, hunched over the sink in the middle of a panic attack, I can't help notice the small boy on the slab and it sends a shiver down my spine

it's always hard when a small child is on the table but Holly finds it extra difficult now that Nate is here and thankfully we have never had any scares with Nate, excluding times when he runs off unexpectedly.

''Hey baby it's me, you wanna go home and see our little dude?'' i whisper as i place my hand on the small of her back, she whips around and places me into a vice grip hug and I hold her just as hard

''Don't you dare go anywhere Gail!'' she muffles into my shoulder

''Hey i don't plan on it, you can't think like that Hols''

''how can I not? You wake up everyday and put on a bulletproof vest and grab your gun, I can't loose you, I can't loose any of you.. what would I do if it did happen? what would i tell Nate? he already worships you''

''Holly I promise you I will try my very best to come home you and Nate every night, I wouldn't risk anything to not be there for you and Him.. let's go home Rodney can finish up here okay?''

''okay''

A few hours later when Me, Holly and our son are curled up on to the sofa it hits me just how lucky I got, I'm married to the most perfect woman ever and have the most beautiful son too, or maybe I'm bias but I don't care

''Do you remember when we first had him and you were so out of it because you demanded to be pumped full of every drug possible, and I put Nate into your arms, you looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered, then you looked at me and I thought you were going to say something sentimental, and instead you went ' I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy''

''Oh my god I still can't believe we got that on Video, and the time you showed Nate to our friends and family, you had to do it in the style of Lion King!''

''We are so going to be those embarrassing moms!''

''And I wouldn't have it any other way'' Holly said as she kisses me.

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! and any prompts just let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I don't own rookie blue or the characters, all mistakes are my own**

It's been seven months since Gail had to go undercover, seven months since I last saw her face or heard her voice, seven months since Nate had been able to give his Mama a hug or a kiss and it's taken a tole on the both of us

Nate is the worst at night he's so used to Gail reading him a bedtime story and tucking him in that when the routine stopped he became restless and agitated, some night's I have him in bed with me on Gail's side just so i don't have to look at the empty space my wife usually occupies

it's time's like this I'm thankful that I have such a busy job with Nate in pre-school now I need a distraction just to keep myself busy or else I might just go crazy, I mean sure Gail has done undercover missions before but never for this long and by the sounds of things she isn't coming home anytime soon

Steve keeps me updated as much as his job allows him, sometimes I get notes from her normally scribbled on a napkin or some other make shift material and though it seems like something small to anyone else those are the things that helps the uneasy feeling i have settle, even if it's just for a second, I know that she was alive and in good health when she wrote the little letters I receive

So here I am stood outside of the Pre-school ready to collect Nate for another night of fighting with him just to sleep

''Hi, Sorry am I early or something I'm here to collect Nate?'' I ask the substitute teacher, I don't think I've seen her before.. must be new

''Oh Mrs Stewart Nate isn't here he's already been collected'' she replies with a confused look on her face

''What do you mean he's been collected, If I'm standing by here who has my little boy?! where is the actual teacher who actually know's how to do her job? because if someone has taken him because of you mistake I swaer to god I will see that you-''

''Whoa there Lunchbox don't go making the woman wet herself'' I hear that heavenly voice from behind me, I spin around in record time surprising myself for not tripping over, and there she is, Gail Peck stood there with Nate on her hip and a grin on her face

''Missed me?'' She asks, I don't reply I just walk up to her and instead of hugging her my brain decides to slap her

''You idiot! why would you do that! you work in the police department you hear of kids going missing all the time and you decide to what? pull a joke on me! it's not funny Gail I almost had a heart attack, Of course I missed you! I love you but i swear to god i don't care if i haven't seen you in seven months you better get used to that sofa for a while!'' I finish off running out of breath

''I love you too, and yes I shouldn't have done that, maybe it wasn't the best way to surprise you, i'll keep it in mind for next time, so do i get a hug now?'' and instead of answering her I wrap her into a hug and even Nate joins in on the action

''Mama, Mom.. Kiss and make up, you fight, you say sorry right?'' Nate says wide eyed, I nod my head and give Gail a short sweet kiss keeping it PG considering where we are

''And i'm sorry Holly, buuut I can make it up to you with Ice-Cream?''

''Yay!'' Nate yells clapping his hands wildly

''I guess that's our answer, let's go so you can fill me in on what you've been up too Detective''

**You like it? you don't like it? Let me know. and as always if there are any prompts you have let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I don't own rookie blue or the characters, all mistakes are my own**

Tonight is the night I'm going to ask Holly to marry me, I wish I had wrote something like a speech or notes or anything because right now I have no clue what I'm going to say, all I know is I need to ask her and it needs to be tonight.

i'm sat on the couch, ring box in hand, waiting for Holly to walk through our apartment doors trying to come up with some kind of dialog that won't make me sound like an idiot, but my thoughts are cut short when I hear keys scrape against the keyhole

getting of the sofa seems like an impossible task right now, but I have too as i hear the door creak open

''Hey baby, sorry i'm late I thought the paperwork would be done sooner than now, but then Rodney supr-''

''Shut up... um please, just come over here cause I wanna talk to you about something and it's kind of important.. well to me anyway maybe your not into the same things as I am which would be okay, I wouldn't think any different really''

''Gail are you okay, your really sweaty and breathing real heavy, Gail have you been taking drugs? and you want me too, cause your right I'm not into that stuff.. neither should you be your a cop Gail! Why would-''

''Holly! I haven't been taking drugs! I'm like this because I'm nervous and am probably going to faint at any moment so please just shhh.. no interruptions.. I love you more than cheesepuffs and tequila, not mixed together because ew, and you make me feel things that I didn't think was possible to feel, you challenge me when no one else will and you don't take my shit.. and I'm probably not the easiest of people to deal with, and my family is dysfunctional and complicated, like my mother is the female equivalent of darth vader, and when my life feels like it's falling apart you just take me into your arms and hold me and i feel so much better, I just really like you but i don't want to be your girlfriend anymore be-''

''Are you breaking up with me? is this why your nervous?'' she asks with tears in her eyes and I realise what that may have sounded like

''No! nope not breaking up with you, damn it i knew I needed to write something, I'm not breaking up with you I'm trying to ask you to marry me Hol'' I say with a sigh ''I'm not good at these things but I tried but so far you've accused me of being on drugs and trying to dump you so I guess I did a pretty crap job a proposing I mean you haven't said even said yes.. and I get it I wouldn't want to marry me either''

''I'll marry you, you idiot! of course I will!''

''You're really willing to join the dark side?'' I ask confused

''With you? I'd do anything'' She says as she pulls me into a hug

''apart from drugs apparently''

''Gail.. Shut up and show me the ring''

**Like? Dislike? let me know in the reviews.. any prompts just let me know it would help me out loads with ideas too! the more the merrier!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I don't own rookie blue or the characters, all mistakes are my own**

''Now Mrs Stewart-Peck just count to ten and remember to breathe your wife should be here soon''

''I am a Doctor! a medical doctor! I may work with dead people but let me tell you I am very capable of counting to ten! are you even ten? you look like your still in diapers, now please get my discharge papers.. I fell it wasn't a big deal I didn't land on my stomach I passed your tests so please let me leave''

''We can't do that until your wife gets here, we can't let you leave alone so please calm down'' the baby infant intern tells me and this does not help with my anger, I hear my heart rate pick up and it frustrates me even more, before I know it there are tears running down my cheeks, the best course of action right now is too sit and bear it until my wife gets here

''Hey why is her heart doing that?.. wait, why is she crying? Holly what's wrong?'' Gail asks as she paces into the room, and my dams break, I can't contain the sobs any longer, Gail jogs to the bed and and holds my face in her hands wiping away the tears with my thumb ''What's wrong baby? tell me please''

''I-I Just want to go McDonald's Gail! but they won't let me.. Dr. baby assface over there is holding me prisoner, I just want food! why are you laughing this isn't funny!''

''I'm sorry! I just thought there was something seriously wrong and then you start yelling about McDonald's.. can you really blame me? yesterday you were crying over dirty dishes and how we can't even look after ourselves let alone a baby''

''We really should have practised with a dog or something Gail.. and it's not just the dishes you leave your socks everywhere! why can't you seem to keep them on your feet it's not rocket science Gail they are just socks!''

''Okay there she-hulk how about I bust you outta here, we go McDonald's and then go watch a film just not Bambi, not again''

''But it's my favourite stop depriving me of things'' I say with a huff, she just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms

''You cry every-time Hol, Every. Time.''

''It's a sad film Gail! the mother dies it's emotional it's the way the brain processes things when it release-''

''You can watch the film! don't nerd out on me. Let's get some food and films, but I swear Hol, I'm carrying the next kid you cry too much and you get crazy''

''You'd look so beautiful pregnant!'' I whisper with fresh tears falling from my eyes, Gail just scrunches her face links our hands and drags me out of the room.

**I know it's short but It just popped into my head, let me know what you think.. any prompts just let me know it would help me out loads with ideas too! the more the merrier!**


End file.
